The (Sorta) Famous Zach Stone Porn Tape
by AMKelley
Summary: Zach Stone Is Gonna Be Famous- Zach Stone/Greg LeBlanc- Zach is going to be famous one way or another, even if that means convincing his friend to make a fake porno with him (written before the actual porn video episode) *Sexual content, Awkwardness, Unsafe sex, PWP*


"You want me to do what?" Greg asked incredulously, knitting his eyebrows together in a mixture of shock and bewilderment .

"I want you to have sex with me on camera," Zach said nonchalantly like it was something guy friends always said to each other.

"I wouldn't have sex with you off camera!"

"No, not REAL sex," Zach sighed, accentuating his words as he waved his hands at Greg. "Pretend sex."

"And 'pretend sex' is... what exactly?" Greg asked disinterested, hating Zach's idea already. He figured he'd at least humor Zach by seeming a little curious.

"We take all of our clothes off except for our underwear, throw a blanket over us, and hump each other so it looks like we're doing it." Zach had a triumphant grin across his face the whole time he explained it to Greg but Greg was just staring at him like he had an extra arm.

"How the hell is that supposed to make you famous?"

"A lot of celebrities do it. Like Paris Hilton or... Oprah Winfrey," Zach offered lamely, sounding like a total idiot. Greg rolled his eyes with a huff.

"Oprah Winfrey never made a sex tape," Greg told observed, trying to shoot down Zach's idea before it could infect his mind, but it was already too late. Once Zach had an idea, there was no turning back. "Besides, won't having sex with a guy kinda make you look gay?"

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Zach demanded, getting frustrated with Greg's willful negativity.

Greg considered the proposal for a moment, mulling over all the pros and cons in his head, finding more cons than pros. He looked up at his eccentric friend who pleaded with puppy eyes and gnawed on his bottom lip in anticipation. Greg hated Zach's ideas because they were almost always stupid but this was his friend. This wasn't going to work anyway, so why not?

"Alright," Greg conceded defeated, earning a surprised squeal from Zach. "But just this once! And I don't want anyone knowing my identity either!" He warned firmly, half-expecting Zach to just completely ignore that last line.

"Sweet! Get on the bed and I'll set up the camera," Zach said, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

Greg walked over to Zach's bed and sat down, watching Zach fiddle with a hand-held medium quality camera that he most likely took from his parents. He didn't have a tripod so Zach propped it up on his desk as best as he could at a reasonable angle. Zach bent over his desk to see how the camera was lined up and once he was satisfied he pressed record and trotted over towards his bed.

"Start undressing," Zach told Greg as he grabbed his pillows to place them at the foot of his bed. Greg quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Greg inquired as he pulled his shirt up over his head.

"Putting my pillows over here so my face is visible while we have pretend sex."

"Why?"

"So they know it's me, duh!" Zach said condescendingly.

"But they don't even know you," Greg joked, earning him a swat to the back over his head.

"Just shut up and undress," Zach mumbled.

Zach unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders before he sat down on his bed to throw his shoes off. The bed shifted beside him and Greg turned his head to see Zach popping his fly open before bending down, sticking his butt right in Greg's face. Greg gave Zach's ass a swat but it was taken as a spank, making Zach spin around on his heels so fast that he almost fell.

"Keep your ass outta my face," Greg grumbled bluntly, trying to hide a faint blush for his impulse.

Greg got rid of his pants and soon him and Zach were both in their underwear, standing in awkward silence, waiting for the other to do something first. They were aware that the camera was recording but they started to second guess this idea. Zach had been confident with his ingenious plan but now it all seemed a little too personal. Too extreme.

They looked each other over for a moment. They've been swimming together and have undressed in the same room before, but this was different. Despite the fact that they weren't actually going to have sex with each other, it was still extremely intimate. Just the thought of the situation sent a shiver of anticipation down both of their spines.

Zach was all pale and lanky, awkward looking with his long limbs, but Greg was short and average. It felt as if they were seeing each other for the first time and they liked what they were seeing a little too much. Greg gave a nervous glance towards the camera and began to fidget with his thumbs, biting his lip as he waited for instruction.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Greg asked nervously, trying not to make eye contact with Zach.

"I want you to lay down on your stomach, ass up."

He did as he was told, shuffling awkwardly on the bed before he raised his butt up in the air. Zach clambered on behind him and braced his hands on either side of Greg's head after he threw the blanket over them, covering their bottom halves. Zach shifted around a few times trying to get the perfect angle before he finally settled his hips against Greg's butt.

"Please try not to make any cheesy porn sounds," Greg huffed flatly, knowing how over the top Zach could be.

Zach didn't comment on that, he simply began to imitate the motion of thrusting. Zach made consciously sure that on every thrust towards Greg hovered just above his butt so they wouldn't touch, but every so often they'd press against each other by accident. Those brief moments when Zach's groin would press into Greg's ass almost perfectly. Greg would shudder every time.

Greg was making soft sounds at Zach's request to sell the performance and Zach tried his hand at acting as well, making uneven grunting sounds. It was improvised at best and Greg would've suspected that Zach would at least draw sex sounds out of memory, but he was mistaken. It was beyond ridiculous but Greg kept his mouth shut.

For awhile it was completely platonic, as platonic as it could be in a situation like this, and it was also believable but at some point the line was blurred. Sure, it was two friends pretending to have gay sex but that wasn't always as weird as it sounded, that is unless you started to get turned on.

It could be that Zach was easily turned on by anything remotely sexual or it could be that Greg was making such convincing sounds that it almost sounded real. Whatever it was, the distance between them started to shorten and Zach couldn't stop it when his hard on poked Greg in his inner thigh. A signal was sent to Zach's brain to stop but it was currently being spoken in a foreign language.

Each motion toward Greg resulted in a butt poke but neither one tried to stop it and it became apparent that they didn't want to. Greg simply let it happen and since he remained immobile Zach took this as consent, getting bolder and pressing more firmly into the shorter man. A surprised gasp escaped Greg's mouth despite his best efforts. This had turned from a simple request to flat out awkward.

"I don't think this is very believable," Greg commented, voice shaky.

"I agree."

"I'm open for suggestions," Greg offered, proposing Zach with an ultimatum they thought would never be possible. Greg pushed back against Zach's hard on and added, "I'm open for anything."

In that moment Zach ripped off his underwear in a flash and waited for Greg to do the same. When Greg had managed to shimmy his boxers off Zach turned him over abruptly, spreading the shorter man's legs apart with his knees. He immediately regretted it. Zach's never done this before and the fact that it was going to happen with his best friend made it even more weird. He should've kept Greg on his stomach, he didn't know how he'd ever look at him the same again.

But he obviously didn't care...

After many nervous fumbles and pained grunts and gasps, they were fucking for real. It was something neither of them felt before and it was fantastic. Greg was loud and whining mostly due to the fact that Zach was inexperienced and he's never actually been fucked in the ass, but it was worth the burning pain. He never really knew how much he wanted Zach, if at all, until now and with him lodged deep inside of him he was able to get the bigger picture.

It was slow and dry and agonizing for both of them. The burning friction against the parts they were connected at were on fire, lighting up with new sensations as they bucked together in uneven thrusts. It was possibly the worst "first time" ever since they hadn't a clue what to do and didn't properly prepare for it, but it could be more perfect how they fit together. So perfect it should've been a crime.

Zach pumped his hips awkwardly towards Greg, thrusting himself deeper inside him with some difficulty. Greg was so damn tight that Zach thought his cock was going numb from his circulation being cut off. Greg's hands were tangled in his own hair, twisting and pulling at it in handfuls, biting his lip to keep from screaming. And in the midst of of it all they completely forgot that the camera was rolling, because it didn't matter. This was no longer for fame. It was about primal want and need.

Zach went a little faster when Greg had loosened some more, sliding in and out effortlessly as his cock leaked pre-come into Greg's tight hole. It was all the lubrication they've had since it started and Greg was thankful for every bead of pre-come Zach had to offer him. Greg screwed his eyes shut and concentrated on this new slippery ease and enjoyed every moment. Just then, on a particular firm thrust in, the head of Zach's cock nudged against a bump in Greg's tight passage that caused the shorter man to squeak in surprise.

"Oh, fuck!" Greg yelped, bucking back as he felt that sharp stab of pleasure tremble through his body, lighting up his nerves. "Do that again!"

And Zach did.

On every stroke inward, Zach hit that small spot inside Greg that made him thrash and moan uncontrollably against the mattress. He begged for more and more until his cock was rock hard and ready to explode. Greg hadn't touched himself and he had remained flaccid for the most part because of the pain, but now he felt like he could come without stroking his engorged flushed cock. And he did.

One more sharp stab into his tiny cluster of sensitive nerves had him coming all over himself. Greg shook and trembled against the bed, moaning obscenities and Zach's name until it all became incoherent mumbo jumbo. The intensity of Greg's orgasm left his impossibly tight hole quivering around Zach's cock in a steady rhythm, making the taller man reach his own orgasm soon after.

He came so hard that it put every masturbating session to shame. Nothing could compare to the feel of a tight little hole gripping his cock in such sinuous ways or the adrenaline rush of spilling his thick come deeply inside of his best friend who was more than happy to take it all. His cock pulsed and twitched with each spurt into Greg, wracking his entire body with aftershocks. And Greg felt each hot jet squirt against his insides.

After a moment or two, Zach pulled out awkwardly, freeing the stream of come he had just pumped into Greg. Some of his come had squirt back onto the tip of his cock as Greg hole pulsed, forcing the warm seed out of his body. It was arguably one of the hottest things he's ever seen or ever will.

"Do we kiss or something?" Zach asked awkwardly from above Greg, hands still braced on either side of the shorter man's head.

"I'm not sure," Greg replied honestly, looking up at Zach with half-lidded eyes.

Zach had to look away from his intense stare for a moment, lifting his head up to do so. He spotted the camera on his desk and a light went off in his head. Zach just then remembered they were recording the whole thing.

Hours later they had both watched the video of them fucking, from when it was fake and to when it got real. The pretend sex was absolutely horrible but when the real sex came along Zach couldn't help but feel accomplished. He had to admit that he was mildly impressed with himself, although it could've been much better and easier if they would've taken precautions.

"So, is it an award winner?" Greg asked sarcastically, scoffing at his own joke.

"Not sure. My technique needs a little improvement if I want to take home the gold."

"Maybe we should practice more often then," Greg offered huskily, rubbing a palm over Zach's now clothed cock, feeling it grow hard once again.

"Good idea. Let's start now."


End file.
